Once Upon a Time
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: What happens when you're asked to tell a story...but you absolutely can't remember one proper Fairy tale! So she's faced with hardest task in her whole life!To make up a story which kid would like...Good thing is that her life gave her enough of material. ONE SHOOT! Armin and Annie... also slight of Mikasa and Eren... other characters too!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anything but crazy ideas... **

So it happened I got craziest idea... how would it look like, if a fairy tail needed to be told... Nah, I'm not telling ya a thing, read it, if you'd please... I hope you'll have a bit fun, like I did when I wrote it... xD

* * *

~Once upon a time~

"Once upon a time there was this princess…" sweet, gentle feminine voice started her tale.

"The princess lived locked up in a very high tower, because princess was ugly."

"Mooom! Plincess can't be ugly! They ale always pwetty!" slightly offended childish voice interrupted her.

"Yes, that is true… our princess however had a secret!" woman said.

"What seclet?" little girls asked, her huge blue orbs staring at woman with curiosity, as she nested deeper in woman's arms.

"You see, our princess was cursed. That's why she was ugly, she had prolonged nose, and hid her face behind her bangs." Girl chuckled lightly.

"That sounds like you mommy! But mommy is not ugly…" Woman smiled a bit, before she continued her story.

"One day, princess had a visit. Her father came, as usually, to see if she needs something. Princess was already a bit grown up, so she decided to ask him a question which was always on her mind. She asked him why she was locked up."

" 'It's because you're cursed…' her father said with sadness in his eyes. 'You will turn into monster.' He told her. Princess was scared. She did not know what actually monsters were, but she was sure that they were something really bad, because she had to remain hidden.

'Daddy, how can I be like normal humans?'

'You don't have to be… you're perfect this way, my dear… Remember what I told you? You need no friends, especially not boy friends! Whole world is your enemy.' Her father said and with that, left her alone again. But, princess knew that her father was lying to her, and she was sure that there was cure for her disease.

One day, she was sitting in her room, avoiding looking at her face, as she was combing her hair. Noise from the outside made her to almost jump out of her chair. She came towards the window, and saw one huge eye staring at her.

'Berthold!' she said, jumping away a bit. A giant in front of her tower nodded a bit, with shy smile. He was huge, but princess was not afraid of him, since he was very kind.

"How huuuuuze?" asked little girl.

"Very huge… Bigger than a tower!" girl remained quiet, imagining a giant bigger than a tower, so woman continued her story.

"A princess came closer to giant again, and decided to ask him if he could a solution to her problem. At first he remained quiet, and he turned his gaze away, so she realized that he knew something. That's when he said: 'Your granny could help you.'

'I have a granny?' princess asked with confusion and excitement. Berthold nodded with response.

'Could you help me to get down? I want to find her.' Princess decided.

'I should not do that… I'm supposed to guard you and make sure that you remain here…' he said, not so convinced in his words, so princess decided to be persistent, and beg, until he finally agreed.

'But, please, don't tell anyone I was the one who helped you…' he asked. Princess said she will not, and hurried back into her room. She opened one chest in the back of the room, and took out a red cloak. She decided it was best way to keep her face hidden. When princess came back to her giant friend, he offered her a hand and in no time, she found herself outside of the tower.

Princess was stunned when she saw how beautiful world on the outside actually was. It did not seem so scary and dangerous, as her father told her.

'Take that road, and follow it… you will arrive at woods. But don't be scared, just continue your path, and you'll see a house made out of cookies. That's where you granny lives.' Berthold told her and wished her good luck. Princess was very brave girl, so she boldly stepped onto the road, and she never looked back at her prison again.

She walked, and walked and walked, so much, that her boots were almost ripped. She felt hungry, and was very thirsty, but she was determined to get to her goal, and find her granny. Soon, she saw huge trees, and she assumed this was Wood which Berthold was talking about. Princess read a lot of books, so she knew that, where there were woods, there must be some water, and she soon found a river.

Princess hurried towards it, and drank huge gulps of cold, refreshing water. She then sat on the river bank, watching how water was playfully flowing between old trees. She noticed that some juicy fruit grew on those trees. So princess took her boots off, and decided to try and climb onto one tree, to pick some. She was very hungry.

It took her a while, because she was short person, so it wasn't easy for her to climb up, but eventually she made it. She was sitting on one wide branch, eating apple, swinging her feet joyfully, when she heard noise.

Princess stopped eating her apple, as her heart skipped a beat. She decided to be very quiet and wait to see if maybe some monster came to find her. Noise was becoming louder and louder, and suddenly behind one bush jumped out a strange creature, with a man on its backs. Creature kept running away, carrying a man with it. While princess stared with confusion, another sound occurred, and from same bush jumped out a horse with its rider.

'Eren, stop!' Man yelled, and princess wondered if Eren was name of a man, or strange creature. She watched interested, waiting what will happen next. So Princess saw when rider hit his head on one branch and fell out of his saddle. He was lying for a few seconds on the ground, before he got up and cleaned his clothing.

Princess could not notice how handsome he was. He had light hair, similar to hers, and eyes which held color of a river. She leaned forward so that she could see better, and her hands slipped of the branch. She fell straight on her butt.

Man turned..-

"Was he a plince?" little girl intercepted her words.

"Wait, and listen."

"But mooooommy…"

"Yes, he was a prince… "Woman rolled her eyes.

"He sounds just like daddy!" girl happily concluded. "He and plincess should end up togethel!"

"Shhh… will you listen to the story?" when girl gave her one ashamed look, woman continued her tale with her lips twirled into smile.

"Well… where was I? Oh, yes… A man, who was prince by the way, turned and saw princess sitting on the ground.

'Are you okay?' he asked her, and offered her hand to help her get up. But princess needed no help, she got up on her own.

'Who are you?' prince asked.

'I can't talk to you. Daddy told me never to talk with strangers.' Princess said.

'Oh, I see…' he said shyly, ready to go away. But, princess was very curious, so she had to stop him. She wanted ask him a question.

'What was that strange creature, with black and white stripes, that looked like horse?' she asked suddenly, and prince stopped. He turned back to her and smiled widely. Princess noticed how he had beautiful smile.

"She liiiiiiikes him!" little girl happily decided, before her mother scolded her with one glance.

"So, prince said: 'that was a sort of a horse. It's called zebra.'

'Is that Eren?' princess asked again, and he laughed wholeheartedly.

'No, Eren is my friend, he was the one riding it. I think…'

'Where he found such a strange horse?' princesses asked again. She liked to ask many questions.

'It was a gift… From King Levy and Queen Hanji from kingdom of Trost. Queen likes to collect everything that is… well, let's say unusual and exotic. But I already had a horse, and Eren really wanted to try and ride it. Not so great idea as I see…'

'Your friend is kind of stupid?' she asked and prince laughed again.

'No, he's just hasty sometimes. Can I ask you who are you?' but princess then remembered she had to hurry and find her granny. So she threw prince on the ground with one fast maneuver and before he managed to get up she ran away.

He hurried after her, but all he was able to find was one of her boots. Other one was carried away by a river. His friend came back with zebra, and saw him holding a female boot.

'What is that?' Eren asked, and prince told him whole story.

'And she was… ugh!'

'Pretty?'

'Beautiful! And here eyes were just… and hair was…! And her smile… ahhh…'

'Seems nice…' was everything Eren said.

'How can I find her now?' prince seemed sad.

'Why don't you put a reward? For a girl who can put on that boot.' Prince agreed, it was great idea, and they hurried back to his kingdom.

Meanwhile, princess continued to wander, going deeper and deeper into woods. She thought about strange man she met before. Her daddy told her that all people are evil, and will hurt her, but stranger was nice towards her, and she really liked him.

She walked, with her mind full of thoughts, when she saw a house. But it was no ordinary house, it looked like it was made out of cookies!"

"Mommy, can houses really be made out of cookies?"

"No honey, they can't… it's not good for teeth. Now… Princess remembered that Berthold told her her granny lived in one house like this, so she knocked on the doors lightly. She heard voice chanting form the inside."

'Come, come child, don't be scared,  
try these sweets, they don't look bad,  
before you eat, you should know…' old woman showed up on the doors and stopped her chant, staring at her in surprise.

'Dear child what are you doing here? I almost mistook you for someone else…' old lady said, recognizing her granddaughter.

'For whom?' princess asked in curiosity.

'Oh, no one dear… just some little kids… no worries.' She took the princess in, and gave her milk and cookies.

'Tell, me dear, why are you here?'

'Granny, I've come because I heard you have a solution for my problem. I don't want to become a monster; can you tell me what to do?'

'Oh dear… Let's see…' old lady searched for something in her kitchen, in her wardrobe, in one chest, until she finally looked at one drawer. 'Here it is, nasty thing… always hides from me…We'll ask magic beans, I'm sure we'll get the right answer!' granny then threw the beans out of one small bag onto the table, and stared at it couple of minutes.

'My my… this one looks quite odd…' she pointed at one seed.

'Granny… that's not a bean… it looks like a bug…' princess said quietly.

'Really? Well look at that! Little prankster! It walks… sorry dear… Well, you see, what bean says is that you should find a prince.'

'A prince?' princess asked, not sure what prince was.

'Yes, my dear, it's usually a little boy, sometimes turned into a frog though… but quite handsome fella. And beans say you should… until next full moon rise you should kill him. Yes.'

'Kill him?!'

'That's what the bean says dear…' old lady nodded slowly.

'Very well then… if that's how things should be…' princess grabbed one sword which was hanging..-

"Moooommmyyyy!"

"What now?"

"Plincesses don't weal swolds! That's for Plinces!"

"I think you might be right… okay then.. let's see… Princess grabbed one frying pan from her grandmother's kitchen and went out to find a prince. Granny however put some glasses on, and looked at beans, a bit confused with advices it gave.

'Oh dear… my eyesight is not what it was! This is bad… Bean says she should kiss the prince, not kill him! Oh dear…. Something burning… my cookies!' granny then hurried towards the stove.

Princess found herself in woods again, wondering where she should be able to find a prince. She walked and walked, when she heard one voice. She thought that maybe this person could tell her where kingdom is, and where prince lives, so jumped straight in front of one woman. And a boar. A woman which wrestled with a boar!

'Hiya there! What're y'a up to?' woman asked as she pinned the boar's snout to the ground.

'I'm looking for a prince!' princess said straightforward.

'Aren't we all, huh? Well, lady, are you gonna work in his kitchen or somethin' like that?' woman pointed out at her pan.

'Yes…' Princess said, because she was sure she couldn't tell her that she wants to kill the prince.

'Good, cause I've heard they need help. Prince is looking for a woman, and he will throw a big parteey, y'a know… that's why I'm taking this fella with me. I'll make sure it's prepared well! The name's Sasha though.' Woman nodded before she continued fighting with boar.

'Y'a just continue this way, straight forward y'a will be able too see castle.' And so princess thanked her, because it's polite to respond to a kindness, and continued her journey. Soon, she was able to see huge, beautiful castle, just like woman named Sasha told her.

So, she entered gates saying that she came to cook for prince, no one objected, because she was wearing frying pan, after all. Wandering through courtyard, she collided with someone. When she made sure she was on her feet again, she saw a woman that knocked her down.

Raven haired young lady, Asian as it seemed, stared at her with black eyes, before she sneezed.

'Good bless you…' princess said politely.

'Thank you… it's all because of that zebra! I'm allergic…' woman said. Princess remembered she saw one zebra. She wondered if she was allergic to zebras too.

'What are you doing here?' woman asked.

'I came to cook.' Princess said.

'Great! You'll be helping me then! We're preparing banquet for our prince! I'm Mikasa…' woman offered her hand.

'Prince is searching for a woman with hair like wheat, and eyes like…' Mikasa stared at her.

'I hope he will find that girl then.' Princess remembered stranger she met in woods. She decided she will look for him later, when she becomes normal human being.

'Yes, we all do… he's been very persistent to find her. He doesn't eat, he sleeps bad…' Mikasa again stared profoundly at her.

'When can I start?' princess asked her, and woman took her into kitchen.

Whole day princess was cooking, washing dishes, pouring champagne into glasses, baking cookies. But princess was becoming worried. Her time was running out, because, when midnight comes, full moon will rise, and she knew she will turn into monster. So she had to hurry and kill the prince before it happens.

'This is especially made for our majesty…' a chef said, giving her a strawberry jelly. 'It's his favorite, make sure he gets it!' he ordered her. And princess realized that now it was her chance. She will poison the jelly, and when prince eats it tonight, he will die, before full moon rises!"

"Oh, no, mommy! Will somebody stop the princess?"

"Just listen.. So, she did it. She poisoned the jelly, and left it at one of the tables. Now all she had to do was wait. And so, the banquet started, and many, many princesses came to meet the prince, each one hoping that she might be the one to wear the boot and be selected as his wife.

Soon, trumpets announced that prince was coming. Princess hid behind a wall, waiting to see if he will eat his jelly. But when prince showed up, and she saw his face, she realized that prince was actually a stranger she met in the woods. Her heart raced in fear.

Princess liked the stranger, and she did not want to kill him! So she looked for a way to steal jelly, and not to be noticed. Minutes were passing by, and she was not able to find her chance. Prince got tired of dancing with many, many princesses, so he sat in his throne and ordered his butler to bring him his favorite sweet. Princess saw that, and started panicking.

Even though prince was her only chance to be free from her curse, she did not want to kill him. She never wanted to hurt him! So she got out of her hideout, standing at the center of the hall, she yelled STOP!'

Prince saw her, and his face lightened up. He recognized her immediately, and he approached her, while everyone whispered around them.

'So you came!' prince said.

'Yes…'

'I'm glad I finally found you… now I feel like I can eat my favorite sweet!'

'Please, don't eat it!' princess asked. When prince asked why, she kept quiet. So he concluded that she might like the sweet too.

'I'll give you some too…' he said, taking a bite. But before he was able to eat it, princess snatched it away and ate poisoned sweet herself. She felt like she was choking as it stopped in her throat, and she was not able to breathe. Soon she felt very dizzy, so only thing she was able to say was 'I'm sorry…' before she graciously fell into his arms.

And prince realized everything, because he was very smart.

But, prince wasn't angry with her, no. He was just very, very worried! He was trying to wake her up, but nothing happened. Princess was dead.

"Mooooom what kind of a stoly is that?!"

"Shhh… that's not everything… You see, in that moment, a fairy showed up. Her name was Christa, and she was so beautiful, that everyone knew she was Fairy. She felt sorry for the prince, so she told him everything.

'This princess is cursed. Because of that curse, she's not dead from a poison, but she fell into a long sleep. Only a kiss of true love can wake her up.' Fairy said, giving him one encouraging smile.

'H-how can I kiss her? What if she gets mad?' prince asked.

'Just do it!' his a-little-stupid-best friend yelled at him. And prince decided to listen to his advice. He brought his lips to hers, and, slightly ashamed because everyone looked at him, he kissed the princess.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

'Hello' he told her. Just when she was about to respond, a clock struck midnight, and girl yelped. She knew that time has come. She failed her task; she did not kill the prince. And now, she was about to turn into monster. Her prince will hate her, and will lock her into tower, or worse! He might kill her.

Princess pressed her eyes shut, waiting for her punishment, but nothing happened.

'Don't worry….' Fairy Christa told her. 'You will not turn into monster. The curse is gone.'

'But, how?' she looked at her prince, and she somehow knew the answer.'

'Love indeed is greatest magic… it can crush mountains, dry seas, and stop princesses from turning into monsters. Now, if you'd excuse me…. I have one cousin, she has to go to a ball tomorrow, and she needs new dress.' And so, Fairy disappeared.

'Will you try on this boot?' prince asked her.

'My boot! You found it?'

'Yes… and we heard that one prince is looking for his princess, with only a glass slipper. So Eren had the idea…' princess put on her boot, and it fit perfectly on her foot. Everyone knew that she was the one, and that they could freely go home. But they stayed, because food and drinks were for free.

'Let's go grab a beer?' prince asked her.

'Yes, let's… princess agreed. And so, they lived happily ever after!"

"Mom…"

"Yes?" woman asked, waiting for another complaint.

"Can I have a beer?"

"Absolutely not!" woman hugged her daughter and buried nose in her silky hair.

"When you get old enough, and find your prince, then you'll be able to."

Sound of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts. Armin entered the room, followed by his friends. Annie did not fail to notice Eren's smug smile.

"Hey, you two…" Armin kissed his daughter's cheeks. He turned towards his wife with a smirk.

"It was glass heel, you know…" he said, before he kissed her lips hungrily.

"Well, who would say… Annie Leonhardt , telling a story! If somebody told me, I would never believe it." Eren laughed wholeheartedly.

Annie covered her daughter's ears. "Shut up, Jaeger" she said, her cheeks turning red.

"Eren, don't tease Annie." For once, Mikasa disagreed with him. "Not after you poor attempt to tell our son a story about Jack and magic beans." Eren grunted something into his chin, before announcing he was going to find some beer at Armin's fridge. Annie silently thanked Mikasa.

She lifted a bit her, now sleepy daughter, carrying her to a bed, and tucking her in. Annie kissed her cheek lightly, not to wake her up.

When she stood up, she felt Armins's hands wrapping around her waist.

"That was beautiful story…"

"You listened?"

"Every word…" he chuckled a bit.

"Then you should have jumped in! God, I think I messed it all up."

"Who cares! She's happy… you did absolutely great job… Annie, thank you."

She stared at him with puzzled look, waiting for explanation.

"Because you turned my life into a fairy tale." He said, kissing her lips gently. Annie however thought how she was the one who had to be thankful, since Armin was one who chased her monsters away.

* * *

How was it? Tell me your thoughts! I can't believe I actually wrote this.. but I wanted to imagine Armin and Annie, like, a happy family... I'm not good with fairy tales, I know... xD

P.S. I'm sorry for mistakes... I think I went blind while I typed it all out... xD


End file.
